Willow's adventure
by BaByZoMbIeWiLLeAtYoU
Summary: What happens when Willow takes a adventure of her Past,Present and Future. Why does she have a frog fobia? SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

_Willow lays in her bed thinking about what she should do to night. After all she was a really powerful witch and she could take an adventure to another realm or maybe change universes. She sat up and sighed walking to her bookcase, pulling out a spell book. She opened it up and pages turned on there own._

_/Based in Season 5_

**Willow: **I sighed lying on my bed, Tara would be here soon, but I needed something to pass the time. It was a boring night and it was kind of cold. I could take an adventure to another realm or maybe a different dimension. My boredom is really getting to me now. I let out a sigh standing up and walking over to my wooden polished, bookcase. I found the book I needed, "City's of Realms and Dimensions". I opened it and the pages turned by there self, magic was useful, less paper cuts. I landed on the page I was looking for, "Past, Present and Future, Realms and Dimensions". I read the pages out loud. "Visit places from your past, present or future in the easy way, you will need sage, a lizard tongue, chicken feet, red candles, sacred sand, and herbs, and these words must be said "aperite portam ad vitam praeteritam presentes et futuri me et enutries me videre per lumen, tollite me et enutries transporter corpus meum quod utor is ut a. (open the portal to my life, past present and future, let me see through the light and guide me through, take my body and use it as a transporter and guide me.)". I smiled and closed the book sitting it on the table. I took out a peice of paper writing the things I needed down, I stuck the peice of paper in my pocket and headed out the door from my dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next scene is Willow walking down the street. She passes many stores and luckly, its daylight so no vampires can snatch her up, only robbers and killers. She came up to a store and the sign read "Magic Box". She knew this store well because her best friend, Buffy, was the slayer, and her watcher owned this shop. But, she also got everything free but she would still get chewed out by her other best friend, Xanders, girlfriend, Anya Jenkins. Anya was once a demon and is over thousand years old, recently got her powers taken away and is now human. She still talks like she is from he fifth centurey or something like that. Her words were more blunt and a little rude at times. Willow opened up the Magic Box's door and stepped inside, the bell rang as she closed the door._

**Willow: **I walked all the way from my dorm to the Magic Box. Thank god it was daylight or I would have been on the menu part of the buffet for the vampires, when I say buffet I mean all of the rest of the people in Sunnydale, kind of like unlimited food like at buffets, Arg you get the point. I sighed and opened the door to the Magic Box then closed it, the bell ringing as I did. I looked around to find Anya at the cash registure like usally and Xander sitting and the round table in the middle, close to the ladder that led to the more power spells. Xander looked like he was eating powdered donuts reading the Demon Index and Anya was counting the money. They both looked up and Anya opened her mouth to speak. Great this can't be good. Everything that comes out of her mouth is crazy, unusal, annoying or plain rude.

**Anya:** I was counting my money. It was a perfect day for goods and services. Money was better then people, you could do more with it and they didn't insult you. Why didn't Giles just let me own the shop? I would do a lot better then he would! But, I try to keep my mouth shut but sometimes it doesn't work Quit as well as I plan. I hear the bell ring from the door. Yay another customer to give me there money. I love money. I look up seeing Willow. I was hoping for a rich person who would give me a lot of money, not a witch that takes stuff from the shop. Giles might be fine with it but I am not. I look up at her and begin to speak, "Hi Willow, isn't today wonderful for goods and services" I gave the nicest smile I could come up with. I look over at Xander who has powder all over his face. "Hunny..." I sigh and walk over to him and take a napkin and wipe his face for him, then I turn back to Willow. "So here to take more items or are you looking for someone" I sounded a bit more ruder then I intended.

**Xander:** This is just boring. Were are all the comics? I sighed taking another bite of my donut and reading the next page on Glory's menions. These things were ugly. They looked mostly like hobbits with leprosy, like a alternate lord of the rings universe. They worship the "oh so powerful" god that got kicked out of hell. If she was so powerful, how did she get kicked out? I sighed bored looking for entertainment. I heard the bell on the door ring and I looked up excitedly, it was Willow! I gave her one of my famous goofy smiles, not knowing I had donut powder all over my face. I waited until Anya stopped talking to her and groaned as she wiped my mouth like a child. I ignored the comment Anya made and just changed the subject to ignore an argument. "So Will, you here to help or do you just wanna take a trip to the shinier part of Sunnydale?" I said eagerly hoping she would help me with my research.

**Willow: **I bit my tongue to keep from yelling at her and then I smirked as she wiped Xander's face like a child. Cordelia never did these things for him, which it was kinda funny seeing an ex demon tend to a man like a child. I smiled at Xander's eagerness to get me to help but I was busy with something else. "Sorry Xand, I am spell bound at the moment". I walked passed them and made my way up the ladder to the more powerful items on the list. I scanned the area for sacred sand and the herbs. I ended up finding the sand in a glass jar and the herbs in a plastic baggy sealed labeled. I picked them up making my way back down the ladder sitting them on the table by Xander and went down stairs to the basement for the candles, and came back up 5 minutes later, carrying 12 red candles In my hands, which I also sat down by Xander. His eyes followed me as I went around the room grabbing everything I needed. After I was done gathering everything I needed, I picked them up and put them in a sack and made my way back to the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next scene, Willow is in her dorm prepping herself and putting the candles in a circle. She mixed the things she needed together and the room smelt of sage and herbs. She got in the middle of the circle and began. _

**Willow: **I prepared myself and got the entire things ready, putting the candles in a circle correctly. I sit in the middle Indian style (criss crossed) and breathe deeply relaxing my self. I close my eyes and began. "aperite portam ad vitam praeteritam presentes et futuri me et enutries me videre per lumen, tollite me et enutries transporter corpus meum quod utor is ut a." My eyes popped open as I felt the power surge through me. My eyes glowed gold and all the sudden, A orange portal open infront of me. I got up and walked in it and a flash of light apeared then I heard the word "Past". So, I guess we are starting with my past first. The portal remained open and I watched scenes of my life rewind, until I was at the scene of when I was 5 years old. I watched and looked at the surroundings. It was me and Xader at the creek, fishing with our little nets our mothers just got us. We were running up and down giggling and my long red hair that went down to my butt swung in the air.

_**Then:**_

_Children were running through the forest and across medows and feilds having the time of there lifes. One, was a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes named Willow Rosenberg. The other, a boy, short dark hair, a few inches taller then the girl, named Alexander (Xander) Harris, they both are at the age of five._

**Xander:** "Come on Will, run faster then that" I giggled and ran, my pants bottoms dirty from the mud I ran through before. "Faste, faster!" I laughed waving my net in the air proudly. I looked back and saw my best friend Willow running behind me,

**Willow: **I giggled chasing him 10 feet away trying to catch up. My hair waved behind me and my net was down by my side. " Wait up Xander I am comming" I laughed moving the hair out of my face and dodged some trees along with him. "What did you want to show me?" I smiled with my dimples at him. I have always had a crush on him.

**Xander: **I laughed and kept running into the forest to show Willow my awesome discovery. It was the perfect place to go fishing and it also had other animals! I cam to a stop, and Willow ran into my back giggling and I laughed. "Looky looky" I was rocking on my heals pointing to the creek. It had fish, frogs, turtles and a few ducks. "This place is so cool!" I smiled running down the slump to get closer to the creek to dip my net inside.

**Willow: **I was running behind Xander until he stopped and I ran into his back giggling. "It is cool over here!" I was excited to be in this new place. If my mom knew were I was she would be mad so this could be me and Xanders secret place. I watched as Xander climbed down to get closer to the creek and I frowned. "Xander don't you might get hurt!" I pouted and leaned over looking down at him. "What if you fall...I don't want you to get hurt" I put on my famous Willow pouty face.

**Xander:** I climed down a little more and looked up at my worried Willow. "Its okay Willow!" I gave her a goofy smile. "I won't get hurt" I giggled and slowly climbed myself down and onto the solid ground by the creek looking at all the wild life. "Willow its awesome and safe down here, come on Will!" I dipped my net in the water catching a few fish already. "Wow!" I beamed. "It is filled!".

**Willow: **I loved his goofy smile. I sighed in defeat "Fine, if I get hurt I am blaming you Alexander Harris" I gently crouched down and put my leg over the slump and crawled down. I did it! I made it without falling. I walked up next to Xander dipping my net into the water catching nothing and pouted. "Awwww..." I sighed and I looked over at him and saw him staring at me, and I blushed.

**Xander: **I pouted seeing Willow didn't get any fish. "Here" I put half of my fish into her net and smiled then blushed myself. I kinda liked Willow in a way. She had been my best friend since we were in diaper and it has been 5 years since then. I leaned over and I kissed her cheek, blushing more, but smiled.

**Willow: **Xander was so nice to me. I smiled as he put some of his fish into my net. "Thank you Xander" I turned a deep crimson red and he kissed my cheek. I was lost in words and wondered what that was for. "W-what w-was that f-for" I stuttered a bit. He shrugged and I smiled leaning over to pick up a frog. I took the frog in my hands and looked at it and smiled giggling. "Its so slimy" I giggled then it peed in my hands and I sqeeled dropping it. "EWWWWWWWW" I yelled and Xander giggled and then suddenly, I was in the creek water with all the frogs jumping around and mostly landing on me. I screamed and got up trying to wiping myself off trying to get rid of all the frogs. "FROGS, FROGS,FROGS" I cried out. (Note: She did this as a distraction in the episode in season two called "Killed by death" so this could be why she is afraid of frogs). Xander stared at me in shock not knowing what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back to now, in the portal.**_

_Everything zapped back normal and the space went blank and white. A light flashed and the present was shown._

**Willow: **I cringed at the memory that was just played and I looked down noticing my hands going in a wiping motion. It felt so real like I was there again. "God, I hate frogs" I sighed then I heard the word "Present". A light flashed again then I saw Glory and her minions at her mansion. Oh god I hope they can't see me. Then I remembered they can't and I sighed of releif. But, this would be a good time to spy on her. I followed glory into her living room it looked like. Wow, she acually had a nice condo...who knew?

**Glory: **I sighed in bordem, I really needed my key soon if I was going home. I wish I could go now, I need my entertainment. Everything in the human world was boring. I sat on the couch as my minions surrounded me with answers. I propped my feet up like I was royalty and spoke. "All right you sewer rats, whats the news and I need it now" I motioned one to come to me to speek.

**Dreg: "**Wonderful, powerful Glorificus, I have news that Ben is hiding some thoughts, I have an Idea that he know who the key is."

**Drinx:** "Its true oh so powerful one,he knows who the key is, but he will not speak a word of what he knows."

**Murk: "**Maybe he needs some convincing oh great one, allow me to give it to him."

**Willow:** I watched in silence and listened carefully. So Ben knew, Dawn was the key. But how? Was Buffy getting a little to close to Ben? But wait, they talk like they know Ben. What if Ben has something to do with this? Maybe he is on our side since he hasn't ratted out Dawn. I should get back to Buffy. A flash of light apeared and it filled Glory's condo and I heard the words "Future" and it all went blank abd changed like it did before".

**Glory: **"So get to the bottom of it I will not tell you twice you dweebs, ugh" I sighed. My minions are stupid, then I heard a lot of 'of courses'. Then a flash of light apeared and I looked around "What was that?" I stood up alarmed.

**Dreg:**" I will go see, oh wonderful faithfullness" I bowed and excited the room, seeing nothing I came back. "There was nothing my wonderful Glorificus"

**Glory:** " Better not be or I will have your heads" I heard nervous laughs. "Probably just light shining from the curtains"


	5. Chapter 5

_The next scene is Willow standing in a blank space. Then, a castle apears. You see many slayers and inside is Xander commanding them and he has a eye patch on. Dawn is a giant and then Willow sees herself as a powerful godess. Were was Tara? (_I am not going to Tara's death because this is based in season 5, and since Tara's death was a suprise death in season 6, Willow should not know Tara will die, you get my point, confused? Just message me. She is seeing the Season 8 future by the way from the comics, SPOILER).

**Willow: **"Whoa" I stepped inside the castle looking around. It was huge and very...stoney (High five for buffyanosims) . I walked around and looked around then walked into my future room. Whoa, it was big and look at all the spell books and Items! I looked at the double bed, that had red and gold satin sheets, then stepped into my medival looking closet. I loved the theme of this room. I stepped out and walked into, what it looked like, a comando room with many computers. I saw Xander looking proffesional speaking into a microphone.

**Xander: ** "Okay, get your Slayer selves in the castle by 1:00 am on the dot, late people will run laps around the castle" I pushed a button and ended my call and smiled to myself. God I love this job.

**Willow: **I laughed to myself. Wow, Xander finally got what he wanted. I sighed and exited the buildeing then looked up and saw myself. I looked powerful and I was floating. I was a godess! Then I saw another person. I reconized her . Few words were spoken and then a fight began. I end up winning, which made me smile inside but I changed her back from a rat? Well, that is a accomplishment. But why was Amy fighting me? I saw my future selff capture her and put her away. The I saw Buffy running in the castle then everything went blurry and then the blankness came. Suddenly I was back in my dorm. What just happened? I cleaned everything up and Tara came into the room

**Tara: **I walked into Willow's room closing the door behind me. "Ready to go?" We were going to The Bronze to be with the gang.

**Willow:** "All ready" I picked up my bag. "I have to tell Buffy about Glory's plan" Tara looked at me and wondered how I knew, then I shrugged and we walked out, and made our way to the Bronze.

_They end up getting there and the gang hangs out and Willow tells Buffy about Gloy's plans. No one knows about Willows little aventure that she had and it stays secret. Hopefully, whatever happenes between her and Amy will be resolved and the word wont end for good this time._


End file.
